The Slytherin Veela
by XXheartlessrobotXX
Summary: Hana Yoko is a nobody in her classes in Hogwarts. Only until Ralph Weeasly becomes obsessive over Hana that her life takes a huge turn. Who will she meet when she is cornered and gets boar's blood dumped on her. Maybe her life mate?


The Slytherin Veela  
By: XXHeartlessrobotXX

I've been waiting for twenty years for my mate and I, Tom Riddle will get what I deserve.

I have been on patrols for an hour already and all of a sudden I got to the Slytherin portrait and hear sniffles and sobs. I roll my eyes and turn the corner awaiting some stupid first year. "What's going o-" I stop mid sentence to meet the most beautiful girl ever.

She has long, pin straight black hair (in loose pigtails with a choppy side bangs on both sides of her face), the palest eyes I've ever seen, and pale skin, the color of the moon. She wore a red sweater that looked soaked and a soaked pleated skirt, with thigh high stockings as well. She looks over to me and beams so brightly. "Good evening. can you help me?" i nodded quickly and she smiled beautifully. "My hero!" As I walked closer to her, but she backs away. "I have boar blood on me so please don't come near. I smell is horrid." Her eyes start to water again, but with a flick of my wand it's gone. Her sweater is actually a pale green, the skirt is a starlight silver, the stockings are actually black and she has green sneakers on as well. She ran up and hugged me, but as I froze immediately after I inhaled. I know her and it screamed at me 'Mate'.

Her pale eyes' flicker with joy as I open the common room door. "HANA!" I hear someone shout and I see Kat Parkinson rush over to my mate and hug her. "Thank Merlin your okay! We have exams tomorrow, lets get some sleep." She nod and we I shake hands "I'm Hana Yoko" She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but grin "Tom, Tom Riddle".

I watch as she is led upstairs by some of her friends and I shout "Lestrange!" A few seconds later Nikki Lestrange runs down the stairs in fear of my might even though he is taller than me. "Yes my lord?" He asks gently. I smirk "do you know Hana Yoko?"

XxxxxxxxX

I hear a growl and Walburga Black comes in fuming, wild bush of hair unbrushed. "Those Griffendorks dare to pour boar's blood on our Hana! I absolutely know it was Ralf "Puke" Weasley! I will curse that Weasley for it! Did you know he only did it because Hana refused to go to Hogsmede with him? URRG! THE NERVE!" She stomped her foot loudly and I grinned. "Black! Tell me about Hana and make sure you have say something to peak my interest or else." She smiled fearfully as I twirled my wand between my long fingers. "Pure blood from a secret family and as kind as can be. Her heart has two sides, pure gold "goody goody" or evilly dark. Is an orphan, but is living in her family's manor. Other houses call her 'Ice Queen' and she embraces it. She studies nonstop and has some of the highest scores on tests. Loves to read all the time and appreciated power. When actually she is the sweetest person around. And she doesn't look half bad."

My fingers twitched at that last bit. However, after I composed myself I smirked "well, I'm certainly am going to be busy. That's all!" And I go sleep in my room.

XxxxxxxxxX

The next day,

I immediately get ready and dressed for classes and rush down to the Great Hall. Hana is already there, studying and has not touched her spotless, empty plate.

I walk over and sit down next to her. "Hi Tom" she smiles brightly at me and I nod back. 'For my mate must eat to keep power and strength ...time to improvise.' "Good morning Hana, dearest why aren't you eating?" I smirk as I watch her eyes widened slightly. "I will eat soon." She mumbles and looks away from me. I wrap an arm around her waist and whisper in her ear "I won't stop until you eat." She huffs, grabs an apple and starts munching. I allow my arm to linger a bit longer, then retreat back to my side.

All of a sudden Abraxas Malfoy walks in and sits a crossed from me. I notice Hana stiffen and try to relax instantly, trying not to bring attention to herself. "My lord" he mumbles and I look (glare) in his direction. "Abraxas, what a pleasure to see you. Any news how our little "game" worked out?" I chuckle as I see the Malfoy tense and wince. I know he was at the last initiation, hell he was tortured at it. 'Serves him right for making my mate uncomfortable' I chuckle to myself. "Yes, it went on successfully." I nod and dismiss him. The coward jumps up from his seat and ran away. I hear Hana mutter "wuss" under her breath and I chuckle. "Oh yes, he is the biggest kiss-ass I've seen in my age." She starts giggling, her beautifully blinding eyes sparkle with every giggle and I feel myself calm down with this. "Come' I pull her up and fill her undetectable extension charmed bag with books, parchment and food 'let's go and study somewhere else." I grab her surprisingly heavy bag and walk her out of the Great Hall with my arm around her waist and my veela adores every minute.

XxxxxxxxxxX

We go to the Black Lake and find the biggest apple tree for us to sit at. I conjure up a large blanket and we sit down. A few minutes later she looks up at the apples and tries to reach one. I smile, flicked my wrist using wandless magic and the apple landed in my hand. I handed her the apple, smiling she bit into it and passed it back, so we shared the apple and studied together.

We studied for an hour, asking each other random questions. Some on our favorites, others on studies and surprisingly enough. Hana knows a lot about Veelas. I smiled as she named all her facts and 10 minutes before the bell we quickly pack up and run inside for class.

XxxxxxxxxX

We have all the same classes, but Hana sits the the darkest corners in the classrooms so no one notices her... 'Except for me though'.

After morning classes, I watch quietly as she glides down to our amazingly classy green and silver table. She is truly magnificent. I hold out my hand as she comes to the table, she takes it and I lead her to sit. "Good afternoon Hana" I speak cooly and my veela purrs as I say her name off my tongue. She smiles sweetly and sits down.

All i hear is scratching of a quill, a page turning and a slight gasp. I look at Hana and she seems flustered. I cleared my throat and a little bit later, She smiles very shyly and motions her finger in a 'come closer' motion. When I lean closer, I feel her hot breath on my ear. "I know your a Veela Tom." My eyes widen and I slip my hand under the table to squeeze her knee. I look into her eyes and see a mischievous glint in them. 'Little chit knows already that she's my mate! Oh, bring it' I think up quickly in my head. I place the perfect smirk on my face and speak confidently. "Really now?' I chuckle ' Clever minx. And do you know who my mate is?" I whisper back. She backs up with her innocent look on her face and after a slight pause she points to herself. I nod and she smirks at me. "Will you accept me?" I quietly say. "Yes Tom. I do." And she deals the bond with a kiss.

XxxxxxxxxX

After we kissed she leaned her head gently against my chest and started humming a song she learned. It is a very beautiful tune that calmed me instantly. After she finished the song, I looked deep into her eyes and for the first time in a while...I felt completely happy. I was going to say something, but the bell chimed for afternoon classes. I stood up and held out my hand for her, as she took it; I took her bag and we were on our way to Transfigurations.

XxxxxxxxX

As we reached the doors of Transfigurations, I gave Hana her bag and kissed her gently. She kissed back and I felt so whole. All of a sudden someone cleared their throat and I growled as a thought instantly hit my brain 'threat'. I pushed Hana behind me and I felt my teeth elongate and glare into the annoyingly twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well, this is interesting." Dumbledore said calmly and it pissed me off. I growled and held Hana close. "Back off Dumbledore, she is mine! You won't take her away!" I felt Hana's hands hold on tight to the back of my robes. Dumbledore's held up his hands and spoke quietly "I won't take her away Tom. You just need to calm down, your scaring Miss Yoko." I nodded and instantly looked at Hana. Soon enough I felt my teeth come back in my mouth. He looked at us "let us talk with the Headmaster". He opened door and led us to his office.

XxxxxxxxxxX

When we got in his office I sat down and Hana sat down next to me. She whispered "I don't know why he thought I was in frightened. I thought it was very manly when you were possessive or overly protective of me." I smirked and instantly pulled her onto my lap. When Dumbledore came in with Headmaster Dippit they both looked shocked but very intrigued by us. I growled in annoyance. After a while of the two coots staring at us, I felt Hana grow uncomfortable and squirm under their gaze. A growl emerged from my chest and I barked. "OKAY! We all know I'm a veela and that Hana is my mate. Now, what seems to be the problem?" I grew very impatient and annoyed. They nodded and Dippit spoke. "Tom, my boy. You will have to be extra careful now. Even with you heightened senses and possessiveness, we will not tolerate chaos at this school." I nodded and Dippit beamed. "So all in all, just be optimistic, keep calm, and let Hana be near others too. We have arranged a dorm for the both of you." I felt Hana's excitement skyrocket and squeaked "thank you Headmaster." I nodded, kissed Hana's cheek and walked us out of the horrid office so we can see our dorm.

XxxxxxxxX

We walked near the Astronomy Tower and all of a sudden heard "Tom Riddle? Hana Yoko? Is that you two?" I feel Hana's excitement and she pulls me harder to see the portrait. We see a boy about 18 with a stick in his hand and a girl about 17 next to him. The teenager beams up at us "It's a pleasure to meet a veela and his mate! I am Sir Nicholas Flammel and this is my wife, Amelia. We are so excited to be of service. Now we need a password here... Any options?" Hana giggled and spoke quietly "what about serendipity? It's an act of fate which is positive in its outcome. And if the Gryffindors never spilt boar's blood on me, the it would've been a long time before we would meet." I smile reassuringly, but I could feel the anger surge inside me. 'They will all pay. I will make them rue the day! Hell's fury will seem like a paper cut when I'm done!' "I think serendipity is a wonderful password,' Amelia announced ' So romantic!" Nicholas nodded and we went inside to our new common room.

It is a huge pale green and starlight silver room, elegantly designed and made for us. There is two sofas, an armchair, a large fireplace and a gigantic bookshelf. Once we saw the books Hana squealed and ran for it. Surprisingly, I wasn't too far behind her excited at this amazing sight.

Later we find our bed. Turns out we will share a luxurious green satin sheeted bed which isn't a problem for me. Hana went into the bathroom immediately to change and shower, while I inspected the room. With a quick flick of my wand; wards, shields and locking charms are fully installed into our new room. The bathroom door opens and I gasp at her beauty.

Hana's hair is fully down and it's slightly wavy as well, her eyes shine a magnificent blue as she smiles sheepishly at me. I notice quickly that she's wearing a form of trouser and a sleeveless top with thin straps on her shoulders. I quickly had already removed my shirt and changed to pajama pants so I'm all set as well. I get under the covers and Hana comes into bed as well. Hana's head is resting lightly on my chest as I hold her waist so we are pressing up against each other. After a few minutes we both fell asleep and were like logs.

-Next Chapter soon-


End file.
